


So Emotional

by dirtyblonde



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, More Regret, Regret, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyblonde/pseuds/dirtyblonde
Summary: While away on a business trip, Jaime goes to Brienne's hotel room late one night to work on a case, but she's not alone when he gets there. Awkwardness ensues. Sorrows are drowned. Sexual relations are had.





	So Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I only write about lawyers? I dunno what that's about. Lots of potential opportunity for verbal foreplay maybe? I'm marking this as a complete work for now, but I could see myself revisiting this in some sort of second act/sequel type deal. Mostly I'm just tired of fiddling around with it for the time being. Enjoy!

Jaime couldn’t sleep.

In the still blackness of his hotel room, eyes trained on the ceiling above the bed, his mind moved through the details of the case, drifted to Brienne and then cycled back on themselves. The thought of her, here, just a few floors away from him was maddening, tantalizing. Imagining the sound of her voice, her lean figure, the quirk of her mouth, the graceful column of her throat, the smell of her; all of it left his mouth dry and his stomach tense. She was becoming his obsession. His hatred and derision for her had eroded away to desire, to need. To a feeling he hardly dared confront.

When they first started working together he loathed her and she held nothing but contempt for him. But over time their grudging mutual respect had evolved and shifted little by little into understanding, civility, confidence, friendship. He was planning to make her a partner at the firm come Spring. It had happened bit by bit and all at once. She had healed wounds within him he hadn’t even known were there.

If he couldn’t have her, he could at the very least be with her in a professional capacity. They needed to keep preparing for opening arguments, and he knew the beast was such a workaholic she wouldn’t be able to turn down an extra briefing session no matter how ungodly the hour. Grabbing the notepad he had filled with pages and pages of notation Jaime put on his glasses, slipped out into the hallway and waited for the elevator dressed in the white t-shirt and cornflower blue boxers he had been wearing in bed. It was just before 3 in the morning.

When he knocked sharply, Jaime was surprised how quickly Brienne answered having assumed that he would need to shout her awake through the door. What he was not prepared for however was the manner in which she appeared.

“…must just be _exceptionally_ good service then,” Brienne was saying as she threw open the door, the smile on her face apparent in her voice, head turned to look back over one shoulder. She nearly gagged when she registered who was standing out in the hallway. “Jaime,” she said with confusion, face dropping instantly as she studied him, mussed and bespectacled.

“Bring the food in!” bellowed a voice from the interior. Jaime also thought he heard the voice mention something about a ‘workout’ which nearly sent him barrelling blindly into the room, but Brienne seemed not to hear. She found herself momentarily dazed by the unexpected appearance of Jaime with his desperate, sleepless look and legal pad tucked under one arm.

The sight of her had him tightly clenching his jaw with a potent mixture of want and fury. She was wearing a semi-sheer pale blue negligée and a matching silk robe that hung open, slung low off one shoulder. Eyes going wide, she realized her state of undress at precisely the same moment that she registered Jaime gorging himself on it, and she hurriedly tied her sash in a vain attempt at modesty. He could still just make out the shape of each peaked nipple beneath the thin material, an impression of what looked like the tattoo of a bear permanently burned into his memory from a glimpse through the fabric of her slip. Her blush was furious and she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

“What are you doing here?” She asked timidly, her voice collapsing in on itself. He shook the notepad at her by way of reply. His gaze was heated, locked on hers as he silently willed himself not to get hard, not to pull her into his arms so he could finally know what her creamy skin would feel like against him and beneath his hands.

“I thought we could get some work done, but it appears you’re _otherwise engaged_ ,” Jaime said pointedly, having the gall to sound affronted by the fact that she wasn’t fitfully asleep as he had anticipated. Brienne’s hackles rose at his tone and her expression went cold, the tenderness leeching from her gaze.

“Well, I’ve got company,” she responded sharply. It was then that Jaime caught sight of movement from within, a figure that tucked himself into a pair of boxer briefs at the far side of the bed before making his way to join Brienne by the door. Jaime couldn’t quite manage to suppress some truly inappropriate mental speculation about whether or not he thought Brienne was wearing panties.

“Gods, come back to bed woman,” the hitherto unidentified man said gruffly. “Just pay the man and be done with it already.”

“It’s _not_ the room service,” she said, and the secret smile that passed across her lips at the sound of his curmudgeonly nagging sent an icy dagger straight through Jaime’s heart.

“Fucking hells, what in the world are _you_ doing here Lannister?”

“Tormund,” Jaime said dryly. He felt himself consumed by blinding jealousy. “I thought we might do some prep-work, get ready for next week, but that doesn’t seem very likely now does it?” Tormund settled himself comfortably into the doorframe next to Brienne, leaning one elbow on the jamb above his head as he suppressed a yawn. Jaime loathed every pale, hairy inch of him.

“Working in the dead of night? And he calls you uptight.” This second remark was directed toward Brienne and she had to bite back a smile. “Might as well come in for a drink at least. That way you’ll not have come all the way down here for nothing,” Tormund said with a bark of laughter, moving back into the suite’s sitting room. Jaime didn’t know whether to flee or follow so he just continued to idle awkwardly in the hall.

Brienne found herself utterly incapable of meeting his gaze all of a sudden, but when she retreated without shutting him out Jaime trailed in behind her.

By the time room service arrived Brienne and Tormund were already on their second vodkas, chatting amiably while Jaime stared vacantly into his first trying to convince himself that the suite didn’t smell strongly of sex. He should never have come in, he felt an utter fool. After sitting in silence a long while as they ate, the two seemed to rediscover Jaime’s presence almost as if he had coalesced briefly into the shadows and then reappeared.

“What’s eating you Goldilocks?” Tormund said gruffly through a mouthful of BLT. “Brie says you’ve been decidedly un-cunt-ish lately, but you’re a veritable wet blanket tonight.” _You talk about me with him?_ Jaime thought hollowly. How was it possible that someone could be so unpretentious and tactless even as they heedlessly eviscerated you? Or maybe Tormund had more guile than Jaime gave him credit for, feigning disinterest while all the while steadily watching. “I thought you were supposed to be some sort of perennial playboy bon vivant type? What gives?”

Apparently he was expected to respond to this last because Tormund regarded him with furrowed brows while he chewed. Jaime couldn’t bear to look at Brienne at all and instead let his gaze rest on a small dollop of mustard that had fallen into Tormund’s thick beard.

“Guess I’ve just been too focused on the case to be any fun lately,” Jaime remarked unconvincingly, a weak smile pulling at one corner of his mouth as he made a big show of shrugging. Well, Brienne wasn’t convinced, and she did her best to mask any confusion from showing on her features. She knew Jaime well enough by now to know that he was rather good at maintaining his perspective. Tormund on the other hand appeared wholly satisfied.

“Welp, I guess I’m off for a shower,” he announced as Jaime continued to nurse his drink and it became apparent that he wasn’t ready to leave just yet. “Come join me if he gets going before I’m out,” Tormund said to Brienne meaningfully, leaning down to give her a thorough kissing that left her lips even more swollen than they already were and giving Jaime a mock salute by way of goodbye. His briefs hit the ground before he cleared the room, and Jaime had to watch his smug, bare ass slip out of sight. If an ass alone could even be _called_ smug this one most certainly was.

Brienne looked bashful for once, open and utterly herself, and Jaime wished more than anything that that vulnerability was for him. It was like an unshakable chill falling over him to see her now, here, with somebody else. He had been so blind and conceited before to imagine her undesirable for even a single moment. Now it was everyone else he found undesirable. She poured another vodka and downed more than half, adding greater depth to the high flush that already burned bright across her cheeks and chest.

“Well, this is a bit of an awkward situation,” Brienne said, her attempt to laugh off the last hour much too cheerful to be either successful or funny.

Jaime continued to sit across from her looking wounded and maudlin.

At length she spoke quietly into her glass. “I wish you hadn’t come.”

“Not as much as I do,” Jaime managed. Then it was his turn to gulp down a mouthful and reflect upon the painful truth that he had no one to blame but himself for the fact that he wasn’t the man ordering post-coital room service right now. He had been living one very large confession or one very small kiss away from the possibility that this could become _his_ reality for months now, maybe even longer.

Brienne on the other hand hadn’t known how to deal with this new tension that had developed between them. It didn’t negatively affect their work – quite the opposite, in fact – but it was always there now. A level of comfort, ease, even a preternatural emotional understanding. And beneath everything, heat. Pulse-quickening lust. She was mistrustful of it all and Jaime was the one responsible for her apprehension. He had been too horrible in the beginning to make her feel anything less. _He used to make me feel so small…_

For a brief, hopeful moment she thought Jaime might not yield to his own cowardice, that he might blurt out his feelings and remove the last traces of doubt within her. But it passed. When he opened his mouth again it was merely to make his departure. “I have long overstayed my welcome so I’ll leave you to it,” he said, derision coating these last words sourly and making Brienne tense. “Sorry for the interruption.” He almost managed sincerity then and she felt her heart tear ever so slightly.

Jaime wished he could die of shame and regret right there at her feet so at least then she might know how she had vanquished him. For someone renowned not only for his forthrightness but also for his fearlessness he felt a terrible sham. At the door he looked back, unexpectedly brazen, but Brienne had already turned from him and instead he slipped quietly out the door.

 

*****

 

Once Jaime had shown himself out Brienne did her best to push him from her mind, scooping up a small cluster of grapes as she made her way over to the bathroom. The air inside was thick with steam and Tormund’s figure emerged from within it looking lightly pinked from the heat of the water

“Is that great golden weasel gone yet?” Tormund asked without looking at Brienne in the doorway, towelling himself dry within the glass frame of the shower stall. She didn’t say anything and instead allowed herself to appreciate every inch of his big, well-muscled body.

“Maybe,” she responded at length shrugging, tone coy.

“About time. I thought that mooning young mutt would never leave.” He let the towel slide to the ground and turned to face her already half hard.

Despite the pull of her arousal, Brienne bristled unexpectedly at his words.

“You were the one who invited him in Tormund!” She chewed the last of her grapes thoughtfully as he made his way toward her with measured strides, a tiger with quarry in sight. “He’s really not so bad as you make him out to be, as _I_ used to make him out to be. He’s a phenomenal lawyer.”

“Brie,” Tormund’s tone was reproachful bordering on patronizing. “The way that boy looks at you…” She cocked her head confrontationally at his words, eyebrows shooting up in disbelief that they were even having this conversation. “You know what, nevermind.” He moved in to kiss her and she weaved her head out of the way with a playful but chastising finger.

“Oh no. If you have something to say then say it. The way he looks at me is what exactly?”

“ _Hungry_ ,” Tormund growled, moving forward to crowd Brienne back against the bathroom door his lips at her throat as he spoke. He was rock hard now and she could feel his cock pressing into her pelvis, moving with the little thrusts he couldn’t completely suppress as he loomed just above her, breath already coming ragged at her neck.

“And you’re the only one who gets to be hungry for me is that it?” Brienne challenged mockingly, eyes lit up with fire. “Gods you’re all just the same aren’t you,” she said, a certain level of fondness creeping into her voice despite her exasperation.

Tormund lunged forward then and captured her mouth, kissing her hotly as he began to roughly undress her. Brienne came to life immediately, kissing and pressing forward into him, helping him slide her robe and slip off until she was standing before him in only her nude coloured thong. He pulled away from her mouth to bask in the desperate expression of pleasure that clouded her face when he traced her wet slit through her panties, the way she gasped when he occasionally moved his fingers to tease beneath.

Brienne allowed Tormund to pin her face first against the cool tile wall, aching in anticipation of what was coming next. She felt him stroking himself so that the tip of his massive cock brushed tantalizingly against her cunt with each pass and whimpered in frustration when he refused to give her what she so desperately wanted. Eventually unable to stand the wait himself he tugged her underwear aside and buried himself completely within her. He made a raw, guttural sound against her back holding them flush with one hand against her clit, the other wrapped tightly around her chest.

For a moment she thought she would cum just like that. She felt so primed, like there was electricity coursing underneath her skin that had her heart racing like a sprinter. But then he began to thrust, building up a slow, steady rhythm that punctuated the gruff, whispered words he began pouring into her ear. “I don’t care if he goes mad with lust for you, bollocks blue and swollen. That boy can eat his heart out. It’s not him that gets to fuck you. He’s not here feeling the sweet, perfect clench of your cunt.” Brienne couldn’t suppress a moan at the stream of filth issuing from Tormund’s mouth.

It shouldn’t have turned her on to hear his posturing, so typical and jealous, but it did. And when her thoughts in that moment turned inadvertently to Jaime, that shouldn’t have turned her on either. Orgasm ripped through her so intensely she could only let out a choked sob as Tormund fucked her mercilessly through it, leaning heavily against the wall to keep her legs from giving way beneath her.

 

*****

 

Jaime couldn’t make it back to his room fast enough. The door had barely swung shut behind him before his hand was in his boxers tugging desperately at his aching cock. He thought about her all the time now. Every time he came it was with her name on his lips. He knew he would only last a few moments as he recalled the details of how she had looked tonight.

He thought of her now, probably stark naked as she rode that great beast of a man. He imagined himself in Tormund’s place, spilling deep within her as she reached her own climax. Jaime let his fist make heavy contact with the wall as he came with a frustrated cry. The room was pitch black and silent around him, but for a moment he didn’t dare move. He just stood stock still, breathing hard as he felt an aching futility well up within him. Then he stripped down and headed into the bathroom for one very cold shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love on this one, it really means a lot <3 Hopefully when the inspiration strikes I can do a follow up.


End file.
